


No Home

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ketsu is torn, despite herself





	No Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EyeLoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeLoch/gifts).



There was no home. Maybe there never had been.

Ketsu looked ahead at the darkness of space, ignoring, yet again, the messages from Mandalore, from those who tried to have claim on her.

Home did not exist. 

She plotted the next jump, turning a blind eye to the messages one more time.

She had walked away from Sabine once, twice? She could do it again. Sabine wasn't home.

Her hand rested on the lever to propel her ship into hyperspace, and her mind betrayed her, making her looking at the words one more time.

She changed course, heading for home.


End file.
